


Madferit: The Novel

by Stardust2003



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Be Here Now, Britpop, Definitely Maybe, Dig Out Your Soul, Don't Believe The Truth, England - Freeform, F/M, Heathen Chemistry, Liam Gallagher (Oasis) - Freeform, Manchester, Multi, Noel Gallagher (Oasis) - Freeform, OFC - Freeform, Standing On The Shoulder Of Giants, What's The Story Morning Glory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust2003/pseuds/Stardust2003
Summary: October 18th, 1994. For Addie, this date was just supposed to be another regular night out. She'd soon find out though that it would be so much more than that.





	1. Chapter 1

"Who's Oasis?" I asked my friend Kelly as we got ready in her bedroom.

"Some band from England." She replied as she drew her eyeliner pencil across her bottom eyelid. "They're like bigger than the Beatles over there and they're singer is gorgeous."

I hadn't heard them or seen them before so I hoped she was right. For only six bucks, I didn't know what to expect but at least it gave us something to do.

We arrived at the venue which was really small. It felt like we were in an oversized bar. It wasn't skanky which surprised me. We were in Cleveland Heights after all, which definitely had its sketchy parts.

Fans lined up to go in, waiting outside near where the band's tour bus would park. The air was a bit chilly but it was to be expected in Northeast Ohio. I was kicking myself for wearing such a short skirt.

But that all changed when the bus pulled up and its passengers exited the vehicle.

There were five of them. The concert goers screamed and cheered as they filed one by one past the crowd. They were all young (no older than me at least) and beautiful.

Especially the two who came out first.

Their eyebrows stood out like sore thumbs. But their eyes...my gosh! Crystal blue pools. Dead stares so you couldn't tell where they were looking exactly.

I certainly hoped it was at me.

The first one walked on like he meant business. He led the others like a mother goose leads her goslings. Did that mean he was the frontman?

The second one looked younger than the first. He swaggered along taking a drag off a cigarette as he went. No American guy I ever met walked like that and it was definitely a nice change of scenery.

They had to be related. Their eyes and other features were too similar not to be. But what did I know? That sort of information was Kelly's department.

Surprisingly, all five boys stopped along their journey inside to sign autographs and all that. The closer they got to me and Kelly, the louder my heart started to pound. Those eyes were mesmerizing and I couldn't even tell you the names of who they belonged to.

Until they got close enough.

"Hi Noel!" The girl next to us beamed at Number One.

"Alright." He said with a nod.

"I baked you cookies, er, biscuits." She said as she shoved a box towards his chest.

"They got any drugs in 'em?" He said it so fast and his accent was so thick, I could barely understand him.

But God he was sexy!

The girl stuttered trying to say "no" and this Noel just chuckled at her before walking away with his gift.

I watched him head on his way until someone spoke to me.

"Got anythin' for us to sign?"

I turned to see Number Two staring right at me...and nowhere else. My heart skipped a beat as I focused on the blue.

"No I don't sorry." I replied sheepishly. What the fuck was I apologizing for? It was my loss, not his.

"It's alright, Love. No worries." He replied with a smile and a thick accent to match Number One's. "Just thought ya'd like to 'ave a keepsake or summat. This gig's gonna be fuckin' legendary."

"It is?" I sounded so unsure. What was I so afraid of?

"You're fuckin' right it is! We'll show you yanks what real music is. Your grunge shit is fuckin' dreadful."

I had to agree with him there. I couldn't stand grunge. I loved the Beatles though and so many other bands from the sixties.

Maybe these guys would be the next best thing.

I smiled at him in reply and he did the same again.

"How 'bout your ticket?" He suggested as he waved his Sharpie in the air a bit. "Ya have a ticket, don't ya?"

"I do." I told him. "How else am I gonna get in?"

He chuckled a little at my piss poor attempt to sound cocky. "Go on then. Get it out for us."

I did as instructed and handed him the ticket. I watched in awe as he hurried and wrote his name down.

"'Liam Gallagher.'" I read out loud after he passed it back to me.

"Yep." He said. "In the fuckin' flesh, right?"

"Right."

He smiled again. "See ya inside." He winked.

"Yes you will."

He smirked again before swaggering off with the other three following close behind him.

Kelly and I somehow managed to get front and center for the show. I was getting more and more excited as the minutes ticked down to the start.

Finally it was time.

I screamed from the bottom of my lungs as those five British boys swaggered out from the side of the stage and took their respective places on it. The drummer, the bass player, and rhythm guitarist were still nameless to me but the other two...well, that was a different story.

The one called Noel strapped on his guitar and stood on the left (my right) side of the stage. The one called Liam stood in the center.

'So he's the frontman.' I thought to myself as I watched him get into position. It was nothing I'd ever seen before. He put his hands behind his back and crouched down a bit so he'd have to sing up into the microphone.

The Beatles certainly never did that.

But these guys weren't the Beatles. They were Oasis. And they were quickly on their way to becoming my next favorite band.

Their set was full of weird sounding guitars, screeching and winding through almost every song. Again, nothing like the Beatles. It was something totally new. Totally sexy. And I loved every minute of it.

They finished their set with a Beatles' cover, adding those odd sounding guitar riffs. Liam wailed and whined out every vowel he could extend. That accent shined through the lyrics. What part of England were they from? Not Liverpool. Not London.

But at that point, it really didn't matter. What did matter was they rocked. They were sexy. They were British. And as someone originally said, they were legendary.

I knew I had to find out more about them. Buy their CD. What was it called? "Definitely Something"? They had copies of it on the merch table, along with tapes and t-shirts. I was definitely going shopping when everything was said and done.

As soon as the show began, it was over. At least that's how it felt. They were done in an hour and a half and it was time to go home.

Or so I thought.

People milled around in the bar in between buying t-shirts and stuff, and the band came out to sign autographs again.

Kelly and I got drinks, shirts, and CDs and then hung out to watch the goings on.

"Which one is your favorite?" She asked as she nodded at the boys while they sat at a table signing people's things.

"I don't know." I replied. "It's too hard to decide."

And it was. I was definitely hooked on Liam and Noel. Those were their names, right? The others were cute too but those first two, they demanded people's attention.

Everyone at the show seemed to fawn over them versus anyone else in the group. What was it about them that caused this to happen? Was it seriously just their eyes?

I was curious to find out more. They were the biggest band in England. Were they going to take over the States as well?

They finished signing autographs and then made a bee line for the bar. Kelly and I sat only a couple bar stools away from where they were putting in their drink orders.

"A Gin and Tonic please." Liam said politely to the bar tender.

I gazed at him while he stood there waiting for his drink.

The bar tender hurried to fix and then passed it to him.

"Cheers." Liam nodded as he raised the glass to his lips.

My cheeks felt really hot as I watched him swallow his first sip. He'd cast a spell on me and he didn't even know it.

Or maybe, just maybe, he did.

He scanned the room a bit before turning to his right and that's when our eyes met. Was he staring at me like he had before the concert?

"Alright. Ticket Girl!" He exclaimed as he came towards me.

I guess so.

"Hi." I said trying not to let my voice crack.

"Enjoy the gig?" He asked as he set his drink down on the bar.

"Oh yeah. You guys were amazing!"

He smiled. "Thanks."

We sat silently for a few seconds before Kelly nudged my arm.

But Liam spoke again before I could. "So, uh, we're havin' a party backstage for a bit before we ship out for Canada." The way he pronounced "Canada" sounded something like "Canader" and my heart melted. "You lot wanna join us?"

"Sure." I replied quickly. There was no way I was passing that opportunity up.

Liam took Kelly and me backstage where the others and their crew were already located. He introduced us to the rest of the band (which finally gave names to the faces I didn't know) and some of the crew.

"Our Mags is American, just like you lot." He said in reference to the band's tour manager. She was nice. A bit older than us. She was from New York which was a far cry from Ohio or Cleveland for that matter.

One of the crew members offered us each a beer and we took them happily. Kelly and I got comfortable on a couch near the boys and watched Liam go join Noel at the coffee table.

"Oh my God!" I said quietly as I watched them both inhale a line of coke up their noses. I guess it came with the territory. Goodness knows it did with the Beatles.

Kelly and I chatted with Maggie which was comforting in a room full of drunk and stoned men. She certainly had her hands full but I bet she had one hell of a good time.

I listened intently as she told us about the coming stops on the tour before I felt someone grab my arm.

"Come with me!" Liam said as he jerked me up from the couch.

I didn't have time to respond as he pulled me out of the dressing room and down the hall.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled as I tried yanking myself from his grasp. But it was no use.

He didn't respond and quickly led us through men's bathroom door. He scanned the room and then pulled me into the closest open stall. Once inside, he locked it and just stared at me.

I stared back for a few seconds before we both pounced on each other. Our lips locked as we moaned into each other's mouths. The coke made him hungrily aggressive as he felt me the whole way up and down the front of my body, never stopping in one place.

I quickly reached for the button and zipper of his jeans and wasted no time in getting those open. His jeans were down just enough as he hiked my skirt and pulled down my underwear.

My back hit the wall with a gentle smack as he positioned himself. His rock hard dick pressed against my thigh in preparation for what was coming next.

"Ya never told me your name." He said through a kiss.

"Addie." I replied quickly.

"Addie? Pretty name, that. But I'd rather call ya Ticket Girl."

I giggled and felt him smile against my lips.

"Or Tix." He went on. "I reckon that's me favorite."

"Tix it is then." I agreed. I liked the sound of that too.

"Alright."

Our tongues continued to dance and my body continued to charge up.

And then it was finally time.

I cried out in pure ecstasy as Liam put himself inside me and nearly lifted me off the floor. His hips began swinging and it didn't take long for us to find our rhythm.

I am he as you are he as you are me

And we are all together

Our moans matched each other in such perfection. He was beautiful and at that moment, he was mine.

We came together and Liam filled me with his. It was warm and wonderful and so many other things but my head was spinning too fast to remember them all.

After catching our breaths, we fixed our clothes and exited the bathroom.

The rest of the party was as we left it.

"Where'd you go?" Kelly asked as I sat back down beside her while Liam went across to talk to the guy they called Bonehead.

I tuned out her question as I watched him smile and laugh with the other guy. He was something else but I'm sure he already knew that.

The guilt started to set in as reality forced it to come. I just fucked a guy in bathroom stall. Not just any guy but still.

Would he remember me after that night? Or would I get lost in the shuffle with all the other groupies?

That definitely sounded about right.

But I still held out hope it wouldn't be.


	2. Chapter 2

                   

Life returned to normal after the concert, not that I really expected any different. I went to work – same old, same old – and tried to forget about my little rendezvous with some guy who thought he was John Lennon.

            It was somewhat easy. I never heard Oasis on the radio even though I knew they had at least two singles out. Maybe they weren't going to take over the world as they imagined. The Grog Shop was by no means a stadium. Perhaps they were too arrogant for their own good.

            Halloween was only days away. A friend of ours invited us to a party a couple months prior and Kelly and I wouldn't dare miss it. I still had to figure out what to go as. A hippie? I just fucked a wannabe Beatle after all. Oh shit! I was trying so hard to forget about that.

            I was at work (it was a freaking Sunday) when Kelly called the office saying I needed to come home as soon as I could.

            "There's a surprise here for you." She said.

            I could hear the smile in her voice.

            A surprise? What kind of surprise?

            When the hour struck time to go home, I bolted out the door to find out.

            "Oh my God!" I exclaimed as I opened the front door to the apartment and saw what I assumed was my surprise.

            "Alright." He said quietly as he sat there on the couch. His crystal blue eyes looked about half scared. He scratched his head like he was thinking of what to say next.

            But I beat him to it.

            "What are you? How did you? How did you figure out where I lived?"

            "Called the venue, right? Where we done the gig." He explained. "Asked 'em to look ya up and they give me your address. Didn't know you were right here in Cleveland."

            "We're in a suburb really." I informed him.

            He shrugged in acknowledgement.

            "Where's Kelly?" I asked.

            "Ya mean the bird that let me in?"

            I nodded.

            "Oh right. Well she went out, said she'd be back later. Rung ya first to let ya know I was here. I told her to say it was a surprise though." He winked.

            I couldn't keep the small smile from spreading across my face. "Aren't you still on tour?" I asked. I couldn't remember all the dates but I knew they were pretty well back to back.

            "Just finished up the American leg yesterday." He replied. "The rest of the lads went back home but I had to come find you first. We've got a break 'til the fourth November when we go to Paris and I was wonderin'..."

            "What?" I asked when I noticed him trailing off.

            "Well, I know this is gonna sound really forward but fuck it! We've already shagged and ever since we left that night, I can't stop thinkin' about you. I want you to come back to Manchester with me. I'm scared to go home. Everything's gonna go tits up now that we've made it. Our Noel already called and said how he was nearly mobbed in the street when he got back to Burnage 'cuz people were goin' fuckin' nuts when they saw him."

            I just stared at him. He really did look petrified at the thought of it all. Perhaps the cockiness was just a façade?

            "I'm alone here now the others have gone." He continued. "I'd ask to lie up here but I know that'd be too forward."

            'Eh, I don't know about that.' I thought. But I couldn't tell him that so I said something else. "Don't you have like an agent or something?" I asked. "Y'know, someone to keep you safe and all that?" I didn't know how it all worked but I couldn't imagine he really was alone in a foreign country.

            He shook his head. "No. They all left with the others. I told 'em I weren't scared. Nobody knows me here so I can blend in a lot easier. Well nobody besides you. And your flatmate I s'pose."

            I began to feel really comfortable with him when he said that. It's like we became best friends or something in those few minutes of talking.

            "Can I stay here for a couple days?" He asked rather politely. "Marcus said he'd arrange my flight outta the airport here. He said he'd get me a hotel room as well but I don't want that. I'm used to sharin' with others. I've done it me whole life with our Noel and then on the tour I was always put up with either Guigs, Tony, or Bonehead. Noel was the only one who got his own fuckin' room, the fuckin'-"

            "Alright!" I interrupted him when I saw he was getting upset. "You can stay here. There's plenty of room on the couch-"

            "For the two of us?" He grinned.

            I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Don't start." I warned. "I'm sure Kelly won't mind. It's not like we've never had people stay over before. I'll get you some pillows and blankets later."

            "Ta!" He said.

            I smiled at that. I was pretty sure that was another form of British slang for "thank you".

            I tried not to feel down about the fact that November fourth was only a few days away. I knew in my heart I'd probably never see Liam again after that.

            So I had no choice but to enjoy him while I could.


End file.
